


Station 2- The Walkie Talkie series

by ragingscooter



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa- fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fiasco involving Lexa, a walkie talkie, an embarrassed Clarke and Raven who just wants to stir shit up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa **-** “I don’t know if this is working…Clarke of the sky people do you hear me?”

_Clarke- “Lexa? I mean Commander…is that you?”_

Lexa-“Yes…the one that you call Octavia gave me a radio sothat I may speak to you.”

_Clarke-“Oh…okay. Sowhat do you need to talk to me about? Should I come to see you? Is this about the upcoming raid?”_

Lexa-“No…I mean no it’s not about the raid…I…uh…I thought maybe we could talk.”

_Clarke-“Alright.”_

Lexa- “To get to the point I wish to discuss intercourse with you…specifically sexual intercourse of the non-reproductive variety, I believe that I have heard your people refer to it as fucking.”

_Clarke-“Lexa please change the radio call station to 2 now.”_

Lexa-“But I can hear you fine…now back to the subject of fucking.”

_Clarke-“I know you can hear me fine so can the rest of my people. Please change the station so that we can talk in private.”_

Lexa-“I don’t understand, is sex something that you are not comfortable discussing? Have I gone about this wrong?”

_Clarke-“It’s not that… station 2…please Lexa.”_

Lexa-“I should have gone with my instincts…tell me Clarke do you prefer venison or boar? Perhaps pheasant?”

_Clarke-“What?”_

Lexa-“Nevermind I shall send them all. I hope that you will accept my gifts and that you may allow me to join you at dinner.”

_Clarke-“Are you asking me out?”_

Lexa-“If that means that I wish to spend time with you in hopes of you sharing my bed then yes…I am asking you out.”

_Clarke-“I…uhh…”_

**Raven-“She would love to, she will see you tonight Commander.”**

_Clarke-“Raven!”_

**Raven-“Your fault for not changing channels.”**

Lexa-“So is that a yes Clarke?”

_Clarke-“I will be there before sundown.”_

Lexa-“I will be waiting. I look forward to dinner and the possible fucking sky princess.”

_Clarke-“Seriously Lexa station 2.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa- “Commander Badass calling FSP…are you there FSP?”

_Clarke- “FSP?”_

Lexa-“Octavia told me that I had to use call signs for security reasons. She informed me that yours was FSP and that I should address you as such while on this device.”

_Clarke-“I see…and what does FSP stand for?”_

Lexa-“Fucking Sky Princess.”

_Clarke-“I’m going to kill her.”_

Lexa- “If that is your desire then consider it done. The foundling warrior girl will be dealt with shortly.”

_Clarke-“No! No Lexa, I meant it figuratively not literally. Please don’t kill her.”_

Lexa-“As you wish Clarke but should you change your mind know that my sword is at your beck and call.”

_Clarke-“I uh…I appreciate it Lexa but it is unnecessary. So what did you want to talk about?”_

Lexa-“I wish to discuss what happened last night.”

**Raven-“What happened last night?”**

_Clarke-“Raven get off the radio or so help me I will tell Monty that you want to have nerd babies with him. Lexa can you please change the channel on your radio to station 2, like I showed you last night.”_

Lexa-“I would but the knobby thing is now missing.”

_Clarke-“What? Missing? I swear I am going to kill that girl.”_

Lexa-“So you have changed your mind? I promise her end will be swift and only a little painful.”

_Clarke-“DO NOT KILL HER!”_

Lexa-“As a leader Clarke you really need to make up your mind, either you want her dead or not. Personally I have found her to be useful, she explained to me that there are many different words for intercourse besides fucking. There is banging, screwing, doing it, going down, making love and simply having sex. I like the sound of banging and fucking, they sound full of violent action, fast and hard…much like how I enjoy the act itself.”

_Clarke-“Uh”_

Lexa-“Not that I don’t take pleasure in what the little warrior described as ‘making love’, sometimes it is necessary to take your time and spend hours discovering the infinitesimal details of your lover’s body. Bringing her over the edge time and time again, earning each and every moan of your name that is murmured by her as you give her everything that you are in each touch, kiss and thrust until you are both spent in each other’s arms.”

**Raven-“If this doesn’t work out with Clarke my call sign is Tasty Mechanic.”**

_Clarke-“Raven!”_

**Raven-“Fine I’m going but think about it Commander.”**

_Clarke-“You wanted to talk about last night?”_

Lexa-“Oh yes, of course. I wanted to know if I made you uncomfortable last night. You barely spoke or ate. Did you not enjoy my company? Did I do something wrong?”

_Clarke-“Oh Lexa, you didn’t do anything wrong…I was just surprised.”_

Lexa-“By what? The meal? Should I have had fish prepared?”

_Clarke-“It wasn’t the food…it was that once I sat down to the table you took all of your clothes off…that was a little surprising and distracting.”_

Lexa-“Ah…that would explain the lack of eye contact and the staring at my breasts. I owe you an apology Fucking Sky Princess. I shouldn’t have assumed that your mating rituals were the same as ours. I should have explained our traditions.”

_Clarke-“What traditions?”_

Lexa-“On the first gathering, the one that is pursuing companionship must bare all to the other to show all of their attributes and faults. If found acceptable then another meeting is planned and the person being sought after must bare all in reciprocation.

_Clarke-“So I am expected to be naked at our dinner tonight?”_

Lexa-“Yes. I take it our customs differ?”

_Clarke-“Only slightly. Usually you only get a kiss on the second date, maybe some over the clothes groping. Nudity is more of a third date kind of thing.”_

Lexa-“Ah the third interaction typically involves intercourse…or to use sky language…banging.”

_Clarke-“Ha!”_

Lexa-“Is there something amusing about banging Clarke?”

_Clarke-“Only that grounders obey the third date rule.”_

Lexa-“I do not understand this rule. The banging is essential to determine if the pair is suitable for each other. If the fucking is found to be acceptable by both parties then they are from then on considered to be bound together by the tribe. If not then they separate and move on.”

_Clarke-“Just so that it’s clear, tonight I strip for you and tomorrow night we have sex?”_

Lexa-“Yes. When should I expect you for dinner tonight? I am going to have my favorite boar dish prepared and I want to make sure that it is done for your arrival.”

_Clarke-“I think I should be there at sundown.”_

Lexa-“I look forward to seeing you Clarke…all of you. Commander Badass signing off.”

_Clarke-“Raven are you still listening in? I’m going to need you to get the hot water working in the ark shower and for you to find me a razor.”_

**Raven- “Already on it Fucking Sky Princess.”**


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa-“Commander Badass calling FSP.”

_Clarke- “You really don’t need to call me that, Clarke is fine Lexa.”_

Lexa-“I think Fucking Sky Princess suits you but if you would prefer Fucking Clarke…on second thought I prefer Fucking Clarke.”

_Clarke-“I’m not going to get you to stop calling me that am I? Forget it…What’s on your mind Lexa?”_

Lexa-“The meeting between the chancellor and I has been canceled. She said something about not being able to keep her mind off of something she heard on the radio. I also wanted to remind you of our plans tonight.”

_Clarke-“Lexa how could I forget…I have spent all morning hearing laughter and seeing my people wink suggestively at me. Everyone knows of tonight’s plans.”_

Lexa- “I detect frustration in your tone Fucking Clarke. Are you not as excited about us fucking as I am?”

_Clarke-“It’s not that…I don’t know. Doesn’t this seem fast to you? We haven’t even kissed and yet we have seen each other naked.”_

**Raven-“You two haven’t kissed?! Commander Hotbod was sitting across from you completely naked…as in no fucking clothes on…and you didn’t climb in her lap and kiss that sexy smirk off her face?! I’m disappointed in you."**

Lexa-“I was a little disappointed as well.”

_Clarke-“Well you didn’t kiss me last night.”_

**Raven- “What’s that about Commander?”**

_Clarke- “Shut up Raven, I’ve got this. Commander why didn’t you kiss me?"_

Lexa-“I wanted to…my word as heda I wanted to. But…”

_Clarke-“But what?”_

Lexa-“I was stunned…you Clarke of the fucking sky, are stunning. My lips longed to kiss you, my hands longed to grab you and pull you to me and my core was hot and desired you to release me from wanton need. I knew that if I kissed you last night I might not be strong enough to stop. You make me weak.”

_Clarke-“Oh.”_

Lexa- “I was also distracted by the freckles on your right hip, one is in the shape of the crescent moon and the surrounding ones make up the shape of the constellation Orion, the hunter.”

_Clarke- “I see.”_

Lexa- “I haven’t been able to think of much else today, in fact I had to release the fire in my core several times since last night.”

**Raven- “That is so hot.”**

_Clarke- “So help me Raven if you don’t get off the radio.”_

**Raven- “You’ll what have me banished to the engineering lab? Commander she touches herself as well while thinking of you. Don’t even try denying it Clarke. We share a tent and you are neither quiet nor stealthy.”**

_Clarke- “Why won’t the ground ever swallow you whole when you want it too?”_

Lexa-“Fucking Clarke are you near quicksand? You should stay clear of that."

_Clarke- “No, no quicksand.”_

_Lexa- “Good. You should be pleased that tonight there will be many kisses. Would you like to hear tonight’s plan?”_

**Raven-“Yes!”**

_Clarke-“Raven!”_

**Raven-“Clarke some of us don’t have sexy warriors wanting to fuck us, let me live vicariously through you. Now please continue Commander, how do you plan on sexing up our fearless leader?”**

Lexa-“Thank you Tasty Mechanic, I’m pleased that I didn’t kill you before.

**Raven- “Not as much as me.”**

_Clarke-“Raven…”_

**Raven- “Shutting up now.”**

Lexa-“The plan for tonight begins with us sharing a drink of my people’s best mulled wine, where we will toast to us and our joining of bodies. After that I will lead you to my bed where I will lay you down and place three kisses along your cheeks and forehead before I kiss your lips. If our kiss stokes a fire in our loins and awakens an all-consuming desire that only quelled by the taste of each other then I will relieve you of your clothing and use my fingers and mouth to give your body the most intense pleasure that you have ever known. My people will know that you are mine for they will hear you scream my name so loud that even the farthest settlements will have heard you.”

_Clarke-“I…um…uh…you think a lot of your skills. Are you sure that you aren’t being a little over-confident?”_

Lexa- “I am Heda, I am absolutely confident in my abilities whether it is on the battlefield or in my bed. You won’t question my abilities after tonight Fucking Sky Princess.”

**Raven-“I don’t doubt your abilities Commander, should you and Clarke ever want a third to join you…”**

**_Octavia- “Or a fourth.”_ **

Lexa- “I will keep that under advisement.”

_Clarke-“There will be no thirds or fourths.”_

Lexa-“At least not for a while.”

_Clarke-“Lexa!”_

Lexa-“A good leader keeps an open mind. Now when I can I expect you tonight? Sundown?”

_Clarke-“I left camp after you told me that I have a constellation on my ass, I should be at your tent in an hour.”_

Lexa-“Should I take it as a compliment that you can’t wait until tonight to be in my bed?”

_Clarke-“Take it however you like.”_

Lexa-“I hope you know that once I have you in my bed I am unlikely to want you to leave it.”

_Clarke-“Raven? I know that you are still listening. Please tell my mother that I won’t be home tonight.”_

**Raven-“Consider it done. Now if you will excuse me I will be in my bunk.”**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Octavia- "Tasty Mechanic come in Tasty Mechanic."** _

**Raven- "I’m here Moaning O."**

_**Octavia- "I thought we agreed that my call sign was Mighty Xena?"** _

**Raven- "I think Moaning O suits you better, what’s up? Any news on the fucking of the sky princess?"**

_**Octavia- "That’s what I was calling you for, the fucking was a no-go."** _

**Raven- "What! I don’t believe it, both her and raccoon commando were raring to go yesterday. What happened?"**

Lexa- "That is what I would like to know as well Tasty Mechanic. Also what is a raccoon commando?"

**Raven- "Umm, a raccoon is a majestic animal that the sky people revere, when things calm down we will watch Guardians of the Galaxy and you can see the greatest raccoon commando of them all."**

Lexa- "I look forward to it; now back to the subject of my interrupted fucking. Has the Fucking Sky Princess been located?"

**_Octavia- "Heda, she was seen earlier going to the temporary medical tent but that was some time ago."_ **

**Raven- "What happened last night?"**

Lexa- "I thought it was going well, Clarke arrived and we went to my tent. There was much kissing and I had begun to shed her clothes when a scouting party arrived with mountain man prisoner and a few injured warriors. As commander I had to lead the interrogation and I reluctantly left Clarke panting on my bed. I assumed that she went to help Nyko with the wounded but she wasn’t with them when I went there and she never came back to my tent."

_**Octavia- "Perhaps she was too tired and went back to the Ark Heda."** _

**Raven- "I will ask around here, I’m sure that she had a good reason for not returning."**

Lexa- "I can’t help but think that I have done something to offend the fucking sky princess."

**_Octavia- "Knowing Clarke she would have told you if you did."_ **

**Raven- "Yeah Clarke isn’t exactly shy about saying what is on her mind. Did you do something that she might have misinterpreted? Sometimes grounder culture differs greatly from ours."**

Lexa- "I don’t believe so, to be perfectly honest there wasn’t much talking. She practically dragged me to the tent and seemed to be as eager as I for the fucking until the messenger arrived."

**Raven- "Did he do something that might have upset her?"**

Lexa- "If he did I will have him strung up and lashed for his misconduct but to the best of my memory all he did was relay the message…he did apologize for interrupting my stress relief session. I was going to correct him but time was of the essence concerning the prisoner."

**Raven- "Ah, that’s it. Clarke probably assumed that you were using her for sex. I’m not going to betray her confidence but she has some insecurities about that."**

Lexa-"I thought I had been clear that I wished to bond with her, if I had wanted to simply use her for release I would have taken her to my bed weeks ago."

**Raven- "Why do you want to bond with her? I don’t understand, I mean O and Linc aren’t bonded and they fuck like little crack addicted monkeys."**

Lexa- "Bonding isn’t required among those that are of equal station, they are both warriors. Because I am heda and Clarke is an outsider I needed to declare that I have found her to be my equal. It is necessary for her to be seen as my equal and be treated as such in my presence for her to be an effective leader here."

_Clarke- "I don’t suppose you can change the station? Never mind… so you aren’t just trying to get in my pants?"_

Lexa- "Clarke! You live! I do want to remove your pants for purposes of fucking but I also care about you Clarke. Perhaps I need to be clearer with my intentions."

_Clarke- "And what are your intentions?"_

**Raven- "Yeah, what are your intentions for our little princess?"**

_Clarke- "Raven…"_

**Raven- "I know, get off the channel. Come on Moaning O we can discuss that hot blacksmith you met yesterday."**

Lexa- "You must mean Mac, she is my cousin. If you want Tasty Mechanic I can arrange a meeting between the two of you. She has made mention of her fascination of your talents and I have spoken of your beauty. I know you wished to find an attractive warrior…"

**Raven- "You would hook me up with your hot cousin?! I knew I liked you commander. I’m gonna go and…can you tell her that I will see her soon?"**

Lexa- "Of course, she will be pleased."

_Clarke- "Now that my overprotective friends are gone, what are your intentions Lexa?"_

Lexa- "I can assure you that my intentions are pure."

**Raven- "That’s disappointing."**

_Clarke-"Raven!"_

**Raven- "That was the last interruption, good luck commander."**

Lexa- "Thank you Tasty Mechanic."

_Clarke-"So what do you mean by pure?"_

Lexa-"I mean that I believe that I have been perfectly clear that I desire you, I want you in my bed, I want you by my side on and off the battlefield. I want you Clarke."

_Clarke-" Oh…"_

_**Octavia-"That was hot…oh I hear Indra calling me, gotta go."** _

Lexa- "Does that answer your question?"

_Clarke- "I want you too, for all of it. It’s kinda scary how much I want you, I think that’s why I left. It was a bit overwhelming."_

Lexa- "I can understand that, I haven’t felt this way since Costia but I want to make this work with you. If you need more time I will understand, the fucking can wait."

_Clarke- "Lexa shof op, I’m waiting for you in your tent. We have unfinished business."_

Lexa- "Moaning O, you are to keep all those that wish to interrupt the fucking away. Should you fail I assure you that my punishment for you will make Indra’s punishments look like a mere scolding."

_**Octavia—"Yes Heda. I will not fail you."** _

_Clarke- "Lexa quit threatening my friend and come to bed. I believe that you promised to make me scream your name so loud that the entire village will hear me. Don’t make me start without you."_

Lexa- "Commander Badass out."


End file.
